Of Rebels and Black Bloods
by KaleidoscopetheFox
Summary: A year after Organization XIII has been defeated, they are resurrected by a mysterious villain named E. Unbeknownst to Him, however, are that some of his Servants are planning on Mutiny, while others are trying to save their world. OCs welcome! Rated T.
1. Intro!

Intro

Okay, everyone, KaleidoscopetheFox here with an important announcement! ^^ Why is this in story format, you ask? Well, I have decided to write a NEW Kingdom Hearts fanfic centered around Organization XIII! :D This little 'Intro' page will have all the details on how to get your fancharacter in on this.

_Background_

It's been a year since the Organization was defeated by the legendary Keyblade wielder, Sora. But now, a new, dangerous leader has resurrected them, using them for a disastrous plan that could threaten life as we know it.

...And then there's the Servants.

These Servants are the ones that work FOR this strange Leader only known as E. Some are silent, only loyal to E. And then there are the others, who are known as the Rebels, that wish to either go against E for the sake of their world, or go against him for control. The latter are known as the Bad Bloods, who will stop at _nothing_ to conquer their world.

The Rebels, however, work for a slightly..._different_...cause.

This band of rogues is in search of a new way to end E's terror. And their solution? Turn the Organization against E.

_Form_

Name:

Nickname (if any):

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Species (If not entirely human):

Personality:

Bio (Opt.):

Weapon:

Side:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Friends:

Enemies:

Other:

If you would like to add something onto this form, you may! ^^ But, other than that, you MUST include these. Yes, I KNOW it seems like a pain, but trust me, it'll help me when I'm writing as them!

Note: This does NOT have a 'Character limit', so submit as many characters as you want! ^^ Also, for the 'looks' column, it's alright if you post a link. Just credit whoever drew that picture, and if you drew it, I'd need some sort of proof. :) I already have two characters: My OC's, Kally and Night. Here are their forms:

Name: Kallypta Foxx-Scriber

Nickname (if any): Kally, Kal, Kaleidoscope, E-Scope, 'Kallyfornia' (Last one is if you have a death wish.)

Age: 15

Gender: Female.

Looks: .com/art/Calaveras-OCT-Kallie-Reference-Sheet-279257587 Yes, I drew this picture. ^^ This WAS my old style; check out my gallery for newer stuff.

Species (If not entirely human): Neko.

Personality: Certifiably insane. Very determined and persistant. She will constantly make jokes when she can, and is hardly ever serious. If you somehow befriend her, she will become very, very, _very_ overprotective of you and will kill whoever stands between the two of you.

Bio (Opt.): Her mother died at childbirth. When she was three, there was an incident, causing her to walk with a limp on her right leg (at times.) A year later, her father disappeared, never to be seen again, and forcing Kally into foster care. Her foster family was terribly abusive, causing her to one day snap and kill them all. It is suspected she killed her neighbour's son, Henri, but she refuses the thought of it. At the age of six, Kally was sent into an asylum where she'd live out the rest of her days...

Or so they thought.

At the age of fourteen, Kally escaped, wandering the streets. Mentally, she is still six, but she's a sadistic psycho that will befriend you and then kill you.

Weapon: A baseball bat with rusted, bent nails in the head. Carries a cleaver.

Side: Rebel

Skills: Very agile. Can sing, and is very confusing. A natural born leader with nothing to lose.

Weaknesses: Her insanity sometimes gets the best of her, causing her to attack those on her side. She is very self-dependent, and doesn't want help no matter what.

Friends: Her insanity, the moon, Felix, Night, etc.

Enemies: Everyone else.

Other: She has a pet cat named Felix. Kally has Bipolar Disorder, ADHD, OCD, and suffers from depression. She is bisexual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Name: Night

Nickname (if any): Nye, Vampy, Sparkles, 'Mr. Grumpy-Seriously-Needs-A-Hug,' Cullens, Pixie, Faery Boy, etc.

Age: Unknown, but looks 19.

Gender: Male.

Looks: .com/files/agwb8E-kw2GsUwFyPhQAqnmEkxwBhXPYevA* Wears a black cloak, and black and white tuxedo. BLACK AND WHITE EVERYTHING! 8D

Species (If not entirely human): Vampire.

Personality: Stern, serious guy. A jokester, and doesn't understand human culture.

Bio (Opt.): He doesn't remember. All he knows is he woke up with Kally sitting by him, and has dedicated himself to protecting her ever since.

Weapon: Scythe.

Side: Rebels.

Skills: Very fast, strong, agile, and seductive. A skilled fighter.

Weaknesses: Can't go in the sun too long. Has a short temper, and is terrified of garlic and Holy water.

Friends: Kally, Felix.

Enemies: Everyone else.

Other: N/A

^^ If you're interested, please, get your forms in for the prologue!

And yes, pairings WILL be allowed, but they are NOT encouraged. T.T Seriously, I'll be fine with writing pairings, but I do NOT want any arguments over 'whose fictional character gets to date Axel.'

Aside from that...Fill out those forms and send 'em in! ^^


	2. NOTE NOT on Hiatus! '

**NOTE:**

I'm so glad there are signs of interest! ^^ So far, we have XIIIXV's Xeiria, AlwaysNinja's Rielle, and tarynw's Taryn Whisperwater (she sent the form to me in a PM, which is also fine ^^ I'm on every day).

So you all say, "You HAVE characters. Let's get this show on the road already!"

^^' Heh...not exactly that simple.

Y'see, all of these characters are girls and are a part of the Rebels. I'm not sure if I didn't make this clear or not, but your characters don't ALL have to be part of the Rebels! X3 Yes, you can ALSO have characters that are of the Black Bloods. And I think it's a BIT obvious you can have male characters. XD

So, I'll be getting started on this as soon as we get a couple more characters. And if they're also a part of the Rebels, then I could create some characters for the Black Bloods.

Also, there are some roles! ^^ Here, you can either PM or review to get a 'role' for your character.

ROLES

Leader of the Rebels:

2nd in Command:

Spy(s)*:

Warrior(s)*:

Healer(s)*:

Backstabber(s)*:

*No limit to these ones! ^^

This small 'role' list goes for BOTH of the sides: the Rebels and the Black Bloods. If you see a role that you particularly want, but isn't on the list, feel free to PM or review anyway and ask about it! ^^ And, also, if you want, you can have your Characters pair up with other people's characters (so long as the creator is fine with it).

Please review! ^^ I will surely update when we get a few more people in. (So pretty much, when the next applicant signs up, we gonna get this show on the road! XD)


	3. Prologue

**I. ISH. ALIVE. XD**

**A/N: Okay, everyone, here's the prologue! ^^ Now, I KNOW it took me a while, but ya can't blame me; I never knew the story would be THIS popular! X3 Now, to everyone who has reviewed, thank you SO much for your interest, I really appreciate it! And if I got ANY of these characters wrong, PLEASE PM me. D: The last thing I want to do is to have your awesome characters OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own almost NONE of the contents of this story! I only own the plotline, the story itself, the setting (which I made up on the spot XD), Kally, Felix, Night, E, and this whole little concept thingamajig. Kingdom Hearts and Organization XIII belong to Square Enix (I think).**

**22+ fancharacters...Organization XIII...4 of my charries...HOLY SHISH KEBAB, I HAVE TO WRITE AS 39+ DIFFERENT CHARACTERS! D8 Sorry if your (favourite) character has no speaking role, but to save time (and boredom), I'm going to only have a few speaking roles. Meaning, a few characters will be introduced each chapter.**

**And quick question: (Since this might be easier,) Do you think that opening a roleplay on this would make it easier (and faster) for me to update? c: Tell me what you think in the review centre!**

**~~**

_**Prologue**_

A clash of metal echoed through the deep, dark halls of Castle Faradion. The dimmed torches just barely illuminated two figures dashing through the corridor, hissing quiet and fearful words to one another.

They entered a large room, not exactly bright, but not as dim as the hallways they had been in. A few stones and candles were neatly laid about in a circle as a man wearing a black cloak stood in the middle of it.

He looked to the figures and glared icily, his yellow eyes piercing through them. "Where were you Servants?" he mumbled, not moving, but still causing the two Servants to quake with fear.

One Servant stepped forward, looking down. "I'm sorry, Sir," she said quietly. "We had been searching for N, as you had requested, but we couldn't find him..."

The man solemnly looked towards them and nodded, shooing them away. "He will not be needed for this ritual."

The two Servants nodded quickly and dashed away, avoiding the hateful eyes of the man. He sighed in aggravation and looked to the ceiling, eyes closed. Soft words, seemingly Latin, escaped his lips. He chanted these for about five minutes, the small stones starting to glow a light blue.

Servants watched in amazement as thirteen figures began to faintly appear. They were dim for quite a while until they became darker, more vivid.

Finally, the chants ceased and all eyes looked to the thirteen figures standing before them. A few Servants huddled closely together out of fright, and the others watched in awe as a man stepped forward. His golden gaze locked on the Servants' leader.

The first man bowed gracefully, his Servants following his orders. "Xemnas, Nobody of Ansem, the Great and the Wise," he said. "It is an honour to meet you."

The one known as Xemnas raised his brow. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

The man grinned, sharp fang-like teeth bared. "Just call me E..."

One of the Servants raced forward. "Axel, Roxas!" she called, hugging the red head. He looked down quizically before saying, "Xeiria? Is that you?"

Xeiria nodded, smiling. "Yes, I can't believe you guys are back! It's been-"

"Servant?" E said, glowering. "Does something seem to be the matter?"

"No Master E," Xeiria muttered, stepping back. "I apologize."

E nodded solemnly and turned back, his joker-like grin plastered to his face. "I have a..._proposition_...for you..."

Atop an indoor balcony, a teenage boy stood, watching. He raised his brow and turned, smirking. "Let the games begin."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, and there weren't many speaking roles! XD And sorry it took so long, I'll update more often, I swear. Read and Review!**


End file.
